


Stand Outside Your Ordinary Self

by Shadadukal



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4.5 AU where Sam has been shot but recovered and Galactica isn't falling apart at the seams just yet so they're just flying through the galaxy searching to a habitable world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Outside Your Ordinary Self

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th Bsg_pornbattle at Live Journal. Written for the prompts: ecstasy, communion.  
> I got the title from this definition of ecstasy: 'to stand outside the ordinary self'.

Kara doesn’t remember how she came to be where she is at the moment. She went to talk to Leoben on the basestar and then Sam showed up. Something must have happened between then and them being completely naked together on a bed. But she can’t remember and she’s not really sure she cares, not when Leoben’s thrusting inside her and Sam’s stroking her clit and kneading her breast with hands that have always brought her so much pleasure. She’s caught in the circle of their arms and even though she’s in Leoben’s lap, Sam is right there at her back.

Leoben pushes her against Sam so he can lean down and take her other breast in his mouth. This brings their lower bodies closer and he slides deeper inside her, making her arch against Sam’s chest. When he bites down on her nipple as Sam rubs her harder, she’s lost in ecstasy again. When she comes back to herself, Leoben’s still thrusting slowly inside her and she can feel Sam rubbing his cock against the small of her back.

They seem to have teamed up to drive her absolutely insane with pleasure. She’s lost count of how many times they’ve made her come, arching and tensing between them, and she’s amazed that they haven’t taken care of themselves yet. Most men would have already passed out by now. But then again, neither of them are men, not really, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders if Sam’s endurance should have clued her in to his nature earlier.

Her husband tugs on her hair and Kara turns her head towards him. He licks her lips and she shivers right down to Leoben’s cock. She moans around Sam’s tongue and grabs the other man by the back of the head to bring him into the kiss. It’s impractical but she’s lost in her lust and their touch and she can only feel, feel Leoben’s now hard thrusts inside her cunt, Sam’s fingers between her legs and their mouths now on each side of her neck, nibbling, biting and soothing the marks they leave with a hot wet lick.

Sam’s chest is a rock behind her shoulders, preventing her from falling on her back. If they weren’t holding her, she knows there’d be no way she could keep herself up. She runs her hands up Leoben’s chest, savouring the texture of his skin. He feels like a man, just like Sam always has and he throws his head back with a groan when she tweaks his nipples, the same way Sam does. She wonders briefly if maybe Sam was the one who ‘designed’ Leoben.

She shivers at the hand slipping around her back, probably Leoben’s, and there’s a pinch just where it tickles her so much and she jerks, or tries to, but she’s completely pinned. A muffled curse behind her neck and now movement against her back, and in her daze, she realizes Sam’s thrusting between Leoben’s hand and her own sweat-soaked skin and she clenches around Leoben and grips his shoulders hard enough to bruise.

They go like that for a moment, the room filled with their pants, wet slapping sounds and skin smacking skin, before Leoben slows down and she opens her eyes and glares at him shocked and angry because she was there, almost there. But he isn’t looking at her, instead staring over her shoulder at Sam, and then he withdraws completely. She makes incoherent noises of protest and, as soon as she is more in control of her own body, she’ll hit them both for that.

Sam murmurs shushing non-sense in her ear before plunging two fingers inside her cunt and, even if it feels wonderful, all she can think of is that she can’t believe Leoben stopped just so Sam could do so little and that she wants a cock back inside her now, Sam’s, Leoben’s, she doesn’t care, but this isn’t enough.

After a couple of passes, Sam stops with his fingers buried inside her and stretches her open as much as he can. She gasps both at the sensation and because she’s finally understood, and she teeters on the edge between fear and anticipation. Sam tugs her backwards against his chest further so there’s more space between her and Leoben.

“Relax, it’ll be fine, you’ll see,” Sam whispers in her ear, before sucking the lobe in his mouth. She takes a deep breath and exhales, seeking Leoben’s eyes and letting herself drown in his gaze.

He goes in slowly, sliding along Sam’s fingers as well as her warmth. She can’t help a whimper because it does hurt some, but Sam helps by nibbling on that spot just behind her ear and teasing her breasts with the hand that isn’t trapped lower in her body, and he’s most likely going to stay cramped like that, and a laugh escapes her at the inane thought. Leoben looks at her as if she’s lost her mind, and maybe she has because suddenly she’s laughing, really laughing, a real laugh that shakes all her body, and she’s not sure what’s funny anymore because she’s still hurting a bit so she rolls her hips because it’s going to get better if he, if they just start moving and do their job already.

Leoben goes slow, trying not to hurt her, and she’s giggling now and she just. Can’t. Stop. And now Sam is shaking behind her too, biting her shoulder to muffle his laughter. Leoben looks completely puzzled and stops again, unsure whether he should go on or not. It’s got to be the stress of the last few weeks, months really, even years, catching up to her, and Sam too, or maybe he’s just laughing at her. She manages to quiet down and impulsively reaches to bring Leoben into a hug – obviously her sanity hasn’t quite come back yet – which is awkward because Sam’s arm is still stuck between them. She thinks Leoben must be reaching around to Sam as well by the way his arm feels around her. Sam isn’t laughing anymore. But, in the quiet, as they all hold onto each other, something passes between them, an electricity that tells them they belong together, like this, just like this. The moment ends and they break the hug in the same instant and both men start to thrust into her again. She keeps one of her hands in a bruising grip on Leoben’s shoulder and reaches for Sam’s free hand with the other, their fingers intertwining effortlessly.

Pain dissipates in pleasure and she lets her men carry her on waves after waves of bliss. When she comes to – and Gods did she really pass out – they’re side by side on the bed, her back is hopelessly stuck to Sam’s chest and she’s pressed into Leoben’s front, three sets of legs happily entangled. Leoben’s hand curls on her hip possessively, just beside Sam’s. She reaches with her own to bring theirs together and rest hers on top on their joined hands.

They fall asleep like that, not caring that they’re on a basestar and that anybody can walk in on them. Something’s changed between the three of them and nothing else matters.


End file.
